


Mr. Xs Gotta Give it to Leon

by Awolreel



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Soft mindbreak, Threesome - M/M/M, Yeah that but Leon gets sandwiched, You know that glitch in the remake where two Mr Xs can spawn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolreel/pseuds/Awolreel
Summary: This is not what Leon expected to happen when two Tyrants corner him.





	Mr. Xs Gotta Give it to Leon

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote for a dear friend, I hope you all enjoy!

Leon’s blue eyes dash upwards and then back at the towering figures that had cornered him. Just his damn luck to get grabbed by two of the strange monsters, he didn’t even know there was more than one of them walking around. But once in a corner with both at each possible way to leave, Leon didn’t have a chance to even make a run for it before he was knocked down with a powerful hit, and he’s pretty sure a couple of ribs were broken.

 

He didn’t get much time to react to the hit or the pain that shoots up his spine when he breathes. Mostly because large hands, bigger than his damn face, grabs his hips with an almost crushing force and then lift up until his boots barely touched the floor. Leon’s hair was taken into another hand and forced upwards, forcing him to be a ‘bridge’ between the two Mr. Xs, as Claire had called one of these man-monsters.

 

The one with the free hand reaches behind Leon’s sight and he feels slight tugging at his belt before a quick jerk and a snap of leather, and the gear he had on his belt drops to the floor. Panic and fear claw its way into his chest, stopping him from even yelling in fear, what in the world are these things going to do to him? The way they acted before, punching him and chasing him, he would have sworn they were trying to kill him. Not...not this! The hand grabs and yanks and tears his pants, the fabric giving under the mutant’s strength. He could only yelp a little as the pants legs falls down to Leon’s ankles while the rest of the pants and his underwear was in the monster’s hand.

 

His hands scrambles to grab something, anything to cling to. Finding a spot on the front man-monster’s legs, the leather of the under-suit that the Tyrants wear was easy to grab. Leon just needed to hold on to something, and it was the only thing outside of the oversized coat. He could only watch as the fabric that was once part of his pants and underwear drops from the man-monster’s hand and to the floor, well, if he lives through this, he is very much going to need new pants. And underwear. And maybe some therapy.

 

The Tyrant with the free hand slips it under its coat, right around groin height. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what the Mr. X is pulling out, even if it makes Leon’s stomach roll. “...no….” Was all he could moan out as he watches as the Tyrant’s hand pull out its dick, the hellish revelation of what these monsters wanted from him, it nearly made Leon gag. One with the hands on hips shifted from there to the man-monster’s leather pants, he jumped when a sudden weight was plopped down onto his ass.

 

Leon knows he should be thankful they aren’t trying to kill him now but staring at the colossal flaccid cock in front of him and feeling another on his ass, he doesn’t feel very thankful. He just prays they don’t get any bigger than this. The one’s cock he can see, even though it wasn’t hard, it looked to be about a foot in length and about the diameter of a fucking pop can. It looks much like a normal cock, though was pure white and had those strange ripples like the Tyrants have on their face.

 

The Mr. X in front grips Leon’s hair, causing him to wince from the pain, and brings his face close to its cock. It...starts to rub the impressive member against his face, as if trying to act out some porn. The one behind him also starts to move, almost gently thrusting its hips back and forth, rubbing its cock between his ass cheeks. A whimper bubbled in Leon’s throat, his heart pounds away in terror, being used as a fuck toy for two monsters was the last thing he would ever want, especially seeing how he has never done anything like they want from him.

 

His knuckles turn white as his death grips on the front Tyrant’s legs grew deeper, maybe, maybe if he just lets them do what they want, they’ll leave him alone after. Not that Leon could do much right now to defend himself without his weapons, so he couldn’t do much but let them do what they wish for him. At least the Mr. X doesn’t smell like one of the zombies, of putrid flesh and rotting gore, they smelled more clean? But not the natural clean, more like a hospital clean. It is almost a welcome smell, if it didn’t come from a slowly harden cock of a Tyrant.

 

Some idealist part of Leon prays that this...rubbing, is all the Tyrants want to do. Just use him as an object to get off on, nothing more. Especially now given that both of the man-monsters were rock hard. Though, he is glad that the pair seem to be more showers than growers. But the universe seems to love to torment Leon, and the Mr. X behind him wraps its arm around his waist, and somewhat kneels to grab something off the floor. The metal scraping on the floor tells him that is was one of the medical sprays that he had picked up earlier, one he had hoped he wouldn’t need to use.

 

Leon hears the dreaded sound of a burst of healing spray being used, feeling a bit of mist hit his back and ass. This was happening,  _ this was happening _ . An old primal part of him, the one that makes them throw off zombies that get a bite in on him, the one that made him get up after getting choked slammed to the ground, claws its way into his chest. Screaming at him to fight, to not let some monster rape him! His hands left their resting spot, one claws at the hand that holds his hair and the other pushing on the brick wall solid muscle of the Mr. X in front of him who was busy using the side of his face to rub on. It seems to do nothing, not a full shock seeing how the Tyrants eat so many damn bullets. As the feeling of a wet, leather finger press against his untouched asshole, Leon howled, “For the love of God, st-AGH!!” before he chokes on the words as the finger enters.

 

_ Sweet Mother of God _ , Leon knows the Tyrant’s fingers was fucking huge, hard to miss when it grabs his face, but it’s on a whole another level when one is in his ass. His whole body was a mix of tightening itself, mainly his ass and stomach, and making itself slack in shock, such as his mouth and hands. The Mr. X didn’t seem to care that its finger met resistance, it just used its great strength to push in, making Leon’s ass burn in pain. But...it seems like the Tyrant was smart in using the medical spray, because the pain doesn’t seem to get more intense, as most wounds do when they are...stretched.

 

The Tyrant in front of him, like its stalking methods, was slow and methodical, just waiting for the right time to strike. Which turns out to be the point of time when Leon dropped open his mouth in shock. Using its massive hand, it takes its cock and roughly plunged a bit of it into the open cavity. Leon, being both unprepared and shock, sputtered and tried to push out the invading member. But the Mr. X was ready for his defiance and uses the hand that moved its cock to grab and force his jaw so that it would be open. Now he has no choice but to have the Tyrant’s oversized cock in his mouth.

 

Almost as if the pair of Tyrants were reading the other’s mind, they start to pull and push into the rookie’s body. When the one in the back push its finger in a bit deeper, the one in the front pulls out enough that only its massive cockhead rests on Leon’s tongue. And in turn, once the cock goes back into his mouth, deeper, the leather covered finger pulls back to the tip. The whole act sends waves of burning humiliation, rage, and something Leon doesn’t want to think about, down into the pit of his stomach. Not only are these bastards trying to kill him, they’re also felt the need to use him as a fuck toy.

 

The back and forth felt it ages, with the Tyrant in the back starting to drag its finger back when it pulls, and the taste of the front Tyrant’s cock, which was what Leon expects the wall of a clean hospital would taste like, starts to become engrained on his taste buds. But one finger drag back was different than the rest. “....mmMMPH!!” Was all he could get out as it felt like a shot of lightning went up his spine and like a hundred lights went off in his head.  _ What the fuck _ . Leon has no idea what that was, it...felt like pleasure, intense pleasure, but his dick wasn’t touched or anything like that! 

 

Looking up was a mistake, because he could see the front Mr. X not looking at him with its cold and dead-inside eyes but looking at the “twin” of him. Leon has to guess that reaction he had was something they were hoping for, or whatever they had close to hope in them. Cold dread barely had time to settle in his stomach before the finger rubs over that spot again, this time with more force. He gasps as much as he could with a cock in his mouth, through the Tyrant in the front used his reaction to push in more with its member.

 

Each pass of that spot inside of Leon, his night got worse and worse. For his body was starting to react in a way that he never wanted to. By the fourth pass, the heat that came with his rage and humiliation, the one he didn’t want to think about but now has to, was flaring up to an anarchic firestorm of pleasure. The hand on his jaw loosens, to the point the hand is just rubbing his jaw, almost in a way a man would praise someone giving him oral. And the dick in his mouth was almost half the way in and Leon was finding it harder to breathe with it. But that could be just from the spot being touched. His legs and hips jolt and thrust forwards and back with each grinding of the leather covered finger, as if his body couldn’t tell what it wanted. Worst of all,  _ worst of all _ , his own dick had rapidly hardeneds from the bolts of pleasure that would shoot up his spine from the spot. Now it was leaking pre-cum like it was a leaky faucet, coming out in bursts, Leon has no idea why, he has never had this much come out.

 

Leon knew, in a part of him, that the Mr. Xs want him to cum, the one in the back wouldn’t be doing this if that wasn’t the goal. He wanted to fight it, he wanted to not give them what they wanted from him, but...the pleasure was building too fast. He could only moan in both despair and pleasure around the thick cock in his mouth as the finger jams itself right on the spot. He was….he can’t…

 

It hit Leon like a bag of bricks, like all the tension from this event and the whole night snapped like piano wire. His back arches like a bow, his eyes rolled back into his skull, and his whole world turned white then black. It is fully unfair that the best and fastest orgasm he has ever had was from two twisted bioweapons raping him. He moves his tongue and mouth, suckling a little, the heavy weight of the cock reminds him that this really isn’t over. Leon opens his eyes, which he didn’t know he had closed them, and peaks up at the front Tyrant, looking as cold and dead inside as always. Though he swears he sees smug pride in its eyes? Or maybe that’s just some dust in it. Cold shame finally floods Leon’s body, cooling the rage but enhancing the humiliation and...and leftover arousal. He let this happen, he could have fought until he died, could have done anything but submit. Hell, he could bite down on the cock that is still in his mouth, but he doesn’t. Nothing more than these Tyrants’ whore.

 

But play time was over, the Tyrants played and made him cum but now, they want theirs. The one behind removes his large digit from Leon’s twitching hole. A brief feeling of loss crawls around his head, and his body, for a second before something else, something much larger and thicker than a finger was pressed against the puckered hole. The Tyrant in front of him moves itself so that it had a better position, which makes Leon’s throat as straight as possible, and slid its other hand with the other in his blond hair. Dismay, defeat, and anticipation run amok in his head, there is no stopping this, he can’t fight back, he doesn’t think he want to fight back anymore either and he knows they aren’t just going to stop, not when they have their prize.

 

The Mr. X who was behind him starts to push forwards and  _ Jesus fucking Christ _ he thought the damn finger was big. The cock was stretching and driving open Leon’s asshole, it felt worse than the finger but so damn good as well. The burn and stretch of being broken open, fully losing his virginity to these monsters, it made a delicious mix of sinful shame and arousal. His own spent cock twitched in interest as the Tyrant kept pushing and pushing in, maybe its cock will rub that spot inside of him. Leon could only drooly moan around the fat cock in his mouth at the thought of it.

 

The Tyrant in front, always the patient one, waited until Leon moaned around his cock before thrusting its cock forwards in his waiting mouth. God, it felt like his jaw was going to break from it, it was almost too big, and it was starting to block his throat up. Leon tries his best to breathe out and in when the man-monster pulls back and thrusts back again, with the cock going deeper each time. He swears that its goal was to fuck his throat, only but an hour or so ago that idea would have frighten and enraged Leon, but now? He wouldn’t mind having these bioweapons ruin his body.

 

Both of the Tyrants thrust, shove, and sink into Leon’s frail human body, until….until both were fully in. His ass felt like it was stretched to a point that he isn’t sure it could go back to normal and it felt so full, that he knows he is going to feel empty without the Tyrant’s monster cock inside of him. His mouth and throat felt as if he was choking, which is what is happening but with a cock inside of food or water. Leon didn’t even know people could take this much inside of them, or maybe he’s just natural meant to be a whore. 

 

But right now, they weren’t moving, they weren’t using him as their fuck toy. Leon peeked up, looking for why he wasn’t being fucked. A pair of cold and dead eyes looked down at him, almost marveling at him, for being able to take this much, for being able to live this long and not just let any of the damn monsters fuck him. Leon tried to whine around the cock in his mouth, rubbing his tongue under it, wiggling his hips, even slightly fucking himself on the cock in his ass, anything to get them to use him. He….he needs it.

 

Thankfully, the Tyrants didn’t want to wait long, or his pathetic whines had worked, because they both grip his hips and head and start to fuck him. Deep and powerful thrusts in and out, each time one slams forward, the other draws back. Leon’s bones and teeth felt like they rattle every time one goes in, shaking him to his boiling core. The shame and arousal only drive each other, shame whispering about what if Claire or Ada could see him like this, and arousal whispering about how he wishes they could see him like this, to see him as the whore he was meant to be.

 

Leon’s head was starting to become light and dizzy, as he tries to breathe as much as he could when the front Mr. X pulls back and slams back. It was barely enough, and it wasn’t helped by the other Mr. X making sure to grind its cock into that spot as he thrusts in, making him see white spots all over his vision. A small part of him, the part that wanted to survive this night, wants to pass out, so he doesn’t have to be awake for this. But the biggest part of him, it wants to stay awake during all of it, he doesn’t want to miss a damn thing. His own cock, rock hard and bobbing from the thrusts, shows what side it’s on.

 

The Tyrant in front does something Leon didn’t know they could do, it  _ growls _ at him. His whole body shivers at the sound as the man-monster hold his head, almost to the point he briefly wonders if he is going to end up like Ben, and thrusts one last time in his mouth and throat. Semen spills from the massive cock down his throat, and he has no choice but to try and swallow all that comes out, thanks to it being so deep in him. Leon wonders for a second if he could turn into one of those zombies by swallowing the Tyrant’s sperm but it was all too late to stop it as he chokes a little on the almost endless amount of fluid the monster spills in him.

 

The cock pulls out with a pop from his mouth, with semen flowing out of Leon’s abused mouth, he tried to take it all, but it kept coming. His stomach felt like it was going to break if more was added to it. More bursts of fluid shoot out, hitting him right in the face, almost like marking him as the Tyrants’. His body shivers again without his consent at the idea of being the bioweapons’ toy. Perfect fate for a whore like him.

 

Now all that remains is the other Tyrant, who had stopped fucking to let its “twin” have its orgasm. The hold on Leon’s hips tighten, almost felt like they were being crushed, and the Tyrant started to fuck him with wild abandon. With his mouth freed from the fat cock that filled it, his moans and cries of pleasure could be loud and free. Anyone or anything could hear him being used, Claire, Ada, the zombies, those lickers, they could all probably hear him. Good, let them hear how much of a slut he is, it's the only thing he’s good for. Can’t save anyone, might as well be a whore to be used.

 

The shame, the arousal, the pounding of the Tyrant’s cock into him, the brushing of that spot in him, the sloshing of the cum in his stomach, it was too much for him. Too much and it pushes Leon over the edge. His body spasms around the cock in his ass, tighten around it as his second orgasm joins the first. He almost does pass out, but the Mr. X behind him keeps him awake by aggressively fucking his tightened ass with such force, Leon is sure his hips are broken. Not that he cares anymore. Not as his intestines is pumped full of the Tyrant’s tainted fluid, making him full like he is going to explode from the amount of cum in him.

 

Like its “twin”, the Tyrant’s orgasm seems to have no end, filling and filling him. And once it pulls its wonderful cock out of him, more sperm still hit Leon’s deflowered ass and the back of his legs. With some even trying to escape his gaping open asshole, all he could do was shake with want and shame. It was over, this event was over, with Leon being used like a whore and even cumming like one. Now they’ll leave him alone or kill him, he’s not sure which.

  
At least, that’s what Leon thought. Before large hands grab him and twist and turn him, so his back is now facing the floor, his face was facing the Tyrant who was behind him and his ass to the one who was in the front. The cock in front of him was still covered with its cum but still very hard, the same can be said to the other cock resting on his own, much smaller and soft dick. They weren’t done, not by a long shot.  _ This is going to be a long night. _


End file.
